Unwanted
by offleewild1
Summary: Hermione is unacceptable to every one. No one likes her, and no oe cares about her, she will take risks, and try to loose her life, until someone changes her mind. DM/HG
1. Default Chapter

K, Well, no burns, because I don't know what I'm writing!!! Well, this story was just a burst of inspiration, but it is probably not much different from the ones you have written. Well, if you are reading this, I just have one thing to say,... THANKYOU!!! You people that read this are the people that make close to the happiest person ever!!! ( well a bigger house would be good, but maybe later?) Well, thanxs for reading my fic!!! ~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!* !*!*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Unwanted  
  
By ME!!!  
  
Chapter one: close to death-song is bottom of the bottle, by Smile empty soul.  
  
Hermione was lying on the sofa in her house, as she waited for her father to come home. She had been waiting for four hours now. he said he had something to tell her, and he had a gift for her. She waited and waited, as the crackling sound of the fire put the room into a comfortable silence. The flames were lapping over each other, and were mesmerizing to Hermione's eyes.  
  
Then, the door swing open, and the storm outside was blowing into the room, sending chills down Hermione's spine. She looked, and saw her father standing in the doorframe, and he was breathing in deep. His pants for breath were heavy, and his eyes were flaring with anger. Her was glaring at her, and his mouth turned into a small smirk. He then lunged through the air, and landed on top of Hermione.  
  
Hermione screamed as her father took his fists, and repeated slapping them across Hermione's body. She screamed out in pain, but the pillow that was placed over her head, in order to suffocate her, muffled her screams. She then took her chance, and kneed her father in the crotch, and her cried in pain, and she slid up, as pain surrounded her body, as if fire was drowning her, but she ran out the door, and into the backyard.  
  
Hermione saw a tree, and began to climb up it. Bruises were forming on her arms, and as she breathed in and out, pain formed at her lungs. She then lifted her shirt up the slightest bit, and saw a purple-blackish circle with blood drops, gently sliding down her stomach. She winced just at the sight of it, and when she took her finger, and gently put the slightest amount of pressure on it, she nearly screamed. She just kept climbing up the tree, and when she saw her father coming, she began to hold her breath.  
  
"Your worthless! I know that you can hear me! You are nothing, and never will be! You don't deserve any of this, and you don't deserve anything! You don't even deserve the bruises that I placed on you! You're unwanted here! I'll put your stuff outside, and you can manage on your own! Live in the real world for once! You shouldn't even be alive! Your mother is a bitch, and worked in a strip club when I found her! You were supposed to be dead when I pushed her down the stairs! You are unwanted by both of us! Your not worth any more of the air in my lungs!!!" And with that, Hermione's dad walked away, as tears were streaming down Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione then saw her window open, and stuff being thrown out of the window. She then saw the window close after all of her belongings were thrown recklessly out of the window. After this, she waited to see if her father was still there, and she saw a shadow move away from the room after about three minutes of waiting. She then Jumped down from the tree, and realized that that was a bad idea, as her ribs gave a fierce ache of pain as she landed, and she collapsed on the ground. Then she rolled onto her back, before her stomach hit the ground, but all the fast movement was making her feel great pain. She the looked up at the night sky, looking up at the stars. She wanted to scream, but the fear of her father finding her, was enough to make any person tremble in fear. Hermione thought of what she was going to do, but she just couldn't. She stared at the stars, and traced patterns of pictures of her family when she was younger.  
  
For Hermione, her father would give her a beating every other day or so. But never this bad. Hermione learned to zone out, and just accept the pain, but never had it been emotional and physical. Hermione thought she should just kill herself right there, and then, but something just kept her alive. Hermione had started some drugs, and she tried cutting her wrist, she had the scars to prove it, but nobody would think 'good old Granger would never do anything like that, she is just a book worm.' That is what they would all say. Hermione just kept crying, and she didn't stop. She thought that the tears would never end, and then she said to herself, maybe they never will?  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Been scared and lonely, I've asked myself is something wrong with you. My girlfriend told me I need some time alone to deal with issues  
  
But something makes me carry on, it's difficult to understand, why I always want to fly  
  
I do it for the drugs I do it just to feel alive I do it for the love, that I get from the bottom of a bottle  
  
You always call me, and ask me how I make it through the day I'm always falling, I guess it's just gods way of making me pay  
  
But something makes me carry on, it's difficult to understand, why I always want to fly  
  
I do it for the drugs I do it just to feel alive I do it for the love that I get from the bottom of the bottle I do it for the drugs I do it just to feel alive I do it for the love that I get from the bottom of the bottle  
  
And I, I wonder why I try and I, I wonder why I bother and I, I wonder why I cry, why I, I go through all this trouble  
  
I do it for the drugs, I do it just to feel alive, I do it for the love that I get from the bottom of a bottle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K, well first chapta!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy, and every person that reads my story, I will read there's, and review it too!!! thank ya if ya made it this far!!! K, well, who do any of ya want Harry to be with, and Ron? Ya know what, I hate Ginny!!! So ya know, I think I might make something bad happen to her!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! K, well, I am not as weird as I sound, maybe I am!!! K, well, I will try to update soon!!! 


	2. Escape

K, well, this is the way I operate, I write two chapters in like one day, and then it takes me about a week to update again!!! But maybe I will have enough inspiration to write like every couple of days. Well, as you know, I don't own Harry Potter, but I am putting a couple of Characters in this chapter, and the next, and the next!!! And if I write another story, the same characters will be in the story!!! K, well, read on, and THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH PEACHES03!!! YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEW!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unwanted  
  
By ME!!!  
  
Chapter 2-Escape- song at bottom- runaway by Linkin Park  
  
Draco lied on the dungeon floor, with bruises formed all over his body. He had a big bruise over his left eye, and it looked like it was fused shut. He winced in pain, every time he blinked. Draco then heard footsteps against the hard ground, which made the slightest sound echo through out the whole dungeon. Draco lifted his head up the slightest bit, and saw his father.  
  
"Pitiful....just pitiful." Those were the only words that Lucius spoke, before he turned around, and he looked towards the guard. He then gave a flick of his wrist, that signified to let him go, Lucius then swiftly strolled down the corridors, and left Draco, and didn't even care about what would happen to him. Draco wished on every day of his life, that things would get better, but they never did. Draco decided that tonight was the night to make his move. He had everything ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Hermione grabbed her things, and was happy that she had already gotten her books, and her robes for school. She still had tears falling down her already tear stained cheeks. Hermione thought she was someone that could hold all of her feelings inside, but now, she had so any emotions, she couldn't hide them all. She only wished She could just stop crying. So as she walked down the long street at night, she decided she would call for the night bus. She didn't care if it was considered wrong; she just had to get to Hogwarts in time.  
  
There were pebbles on the street that she saw every so often, and she decided to give one a kick. She got ready, and she kicked with all of her might, and the rock flew into the air. It went soaring until; it landed in a garbage can. Hermione made her hand a fist, and jerked her arm back, and gave a silent yes! She then noticed, that she had stopped crying. She had concentrated on something else, and her tears were now gone. So then soon, she lifted up her wand, and signaled for the night bus to come. Soon headlights were clouding her vision, and in big words, THE NIGHT BUS, were written on the side. She then jumped back, as the doors ZOOMED open. Then a man looked straight at her, and said:  
  
"Good Ev'nen ma'am. Where are ya off t'ah?" The man looked about the age of nineteen, but was probably much older. He had brown frizzy hair, that resembled a fro'. He had twinkling hassle eyes, but were like a cats. He had perfect teeth that were white, and had a goatee. She said:  
  
"Diagon Ally." Hermione said, as she climbed aboard. He then said that it would be 12 Galleons. She handed over the token of money, and she went to the bed in the right hand corner. She noticed she wasn't the only one on the bus; actually the whole bus was quite crowded. Her bed was next to a girls with blonde hair, blue eyes, a bright smile, and she had a pretty good body. Next to her was a boy, who looked her age, and he was talking to the girl next with blonde hair next to him. He had a red-ish brown hair, but more brown then red. He had deep green eyes, a funny smile, and a nose that was kind of round at the end. He was very cute. He then whispered something into the blonde girls ear, and she turned slightly, and I just realized I was staring. They both looked at me, and then I said sorry.  
  
"No, it's ok." Said the girl and the guy unison. "K, well, hi, I'm Janelle." Said the girl with blonde hair. SH smiled, and then she waited for her friend to say his name. "Austin" Janelle Said, as she elbowed him hard in the ribs. "This is Austin." Said Janelle, s the guy began to rub his stomach.  
  
"Pleasure" said Hermione, as she smiled, and then introduced herself. "My name is Hermione." They both smiled, and then there was a weird awkward silence. Then Austin spoke up.  
  
"Sooooooooooo, where are you going to Hermione?" Asked Austin, as he looked around, and waited for her response. She then was about to answer, when she coughed, and thought she heard someone saying her name. She was staring at the ceiling, and then she turned back to the question.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron, in Diagon Ally." Hermione stated, as she could have sworn she heard her name again, but then turned her attention to what they were about to say.  
  
" K, so are we!" Said Janelle, as Austin nodded, and then asked another question.  
  
"SO what school do you go to?" He asked, and Hermione just answered simply, and then they said they went there too.  
  
"Oh, I have never seen you two there before, did you go somewhere else before?" Hermione asked, kind of wondering if these people were actually going to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, we went to Durmstang, we were sent here on an exchange student program. We both have a 'special' gift, that we are only aloud to tell Dumbledoor." Janelle said, before both of them laughed, even though I didn't say anything. I was beginning to wonder what this gift was, if it was so important they had to come all the way over here, just to talk to Dumbledoor.  
  
"Sooooooooooo, what is this gift?" Hermione asked, as they both looked at her, and looked like they were deciding something in their minds. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering." Hermione said, as if trying not to sound like she was butting into their business.  
  
"Well, maybe you will find out, but maybe you won't it all depends on something." Austin Said, and then he looked up, and he smiled and then he said. "I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." And then he put his hood on, and Janelle, pulled up her magazine, and Hermione looked at them both, as if something was wrong, when she turned, and gasped. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
So, How'd ya like it? Yeah, Um, it is ok, right, well thank ya to my first two reviewers!!! And they are:  
  
Peaches03  
  
And  
  
AndinaOfRivendell  
  
THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!! I am going to read AndinaOfRivendell's story, and peaches 03, you don't have a story, so thank you anyway!!! I will update soon!!! Bahi!!! 


End file.
